The various embodiments described herein generally relate to content evaluation in an online community. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of evaluating portions of content in an online community.
Participants in an online community often submit content to be posted for review and evaluation by other participants. Such online community may include one or more of a social network, an electronic marketplace, a discussion forum, or a weblog. A content post in such online community may include multiple aspects reflecting diverse topics, views, or interests. Online community participants may view certain aspects of such a post favorably while viewing other aspects of the post less favorably or unfavorably. While conventional online communities enable participants to evaluate posts, such communities generally focus upon evaluations of entire posts and do not enable participants to evaluate portions of posts separately and distinctly. An evaluation submitted for an entire post by a client associated with an online community may not accurately reflect client views of each aspect of the post. Furthermore, the client may refrain from evaluating an entire post, since the client may be unable to adequately attribute favor to relatively favorable portions of the post while attributing neutrality or disfavor to relatively less favorable portions of the post.
For instance, a content post by an online community participant may indicate a like of Product A and further may indicate a dislike of Product B. Assuming that the client likes both Product A and Product B, the client may not be able to submit an appropriate evaluation of the post if the client can only indicate favor or disfavor with respect to the entire post. Consequently, the client in such context may feel compelled to submit an evaluation that is inaccurate with respect at least one portion of the post or may refrain from submitting an evaluation despite having a desire or need to do so.